Eternal Blackness of AleXa Morticia ShatterHeart
by xXSoRRoWFuL666WeReBeaSTXx
Summary: AleXa Morticia ShatterHeart is ur avrage 7th yr witch, excpt shes gothic & Voldimort want to kill her more then Harry potter bcuz shes a bigger threat. RATED M FOR LEMON AND SWEARING. PREPS STAY OUT THIS STORY IS TO GOOD FOR YOU.
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOokay sOoOoO~ dis is a super kewl fic idea my gf (GAWD get ur mind out of teh gutter XP) and i came up wif. I workd real hard (heehee hard ^^) on dis, so PLZ giv good feedback!

My name is AleXa Morticia ShatterHeart, im a 7th year SLytherin at Hogwarts, and im a witch. Ma parents r muggles, they totally just dont get wat its like being a witch. Spesially a goffic witch. I dont fit in with muggles or wizards. Been goffic is really fuking hard. I cant get new clothes when im at skool bcuz they dont have Hot Topic there. so i cant get my usul shtuff. lik what im wearing now. Ive got dis super cute black & grey plaid corset wit a matching tiered skirt, torn black tights and spikey stileto lace up booties, wif black lace arm warmers with corset stuff up them and a black tiara in my big poofy black hair with purple coon tails underneith. Ma makeup was white foundation, black eyeshadow and thick eyeliner all over ma eye, and sheer lipgloss. I was really hot. But i guess non of the other preps thought so when i walked out of the common rom. When they got two close i hissed at them, showing my real sharp fangs. Their real, i was attaked by a werewolf when i was a little kid but i dont change bcuz i dont want to, so i just have fangs. it was really tramatic, i dont want too talk bout it anymore.

I walked out of the school because i didnt want to go to class and walked straight to the forbidden forst, bcuz nothing bothers me there, everything's scared of me.

I sat under a tree and pulled out a book of depressing peoms i got from the library cuz i didnt want to do homework.

I sat there for a long time before I heard someone walking up.

It was...


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Snap!

"What the fuk ar yu doin out here", he bellowed, "u kno students arent allowed in the forbiden forest!"

"fuk off snape, I do what I want" i hissed angrily. This ony made him madder. "AleXa i am going to get you expelled!" He roared, "I dont care if your attractive, you can't jsut go about doing whaver the fuk you want!"

I rolled my yellow eyes and said "uh, yea i can. Do you even know who I am"

"your in detention that's who u r" snape said, grabing ma by the arm. i tried to bite him but i didnt want him 2 become a werewolf so i didnt. he dragged me to dumbledore's office and said "Dumbeldorw, i found this girl in the forbidden forest. Wat do u want me to do with her?" dumbledore looked at me and said 'Let ehr go" so Snap let go of ma. I hissed at him and dumbledore said 'Mow alexa I know youre scarier than anyhting in the forbidden forest but if you go in there you mifht get other students to follow you and then the school will get shut down if they get killed"

"i don't fucking care about them, this school is full of preps anyway." I hissed again. "and it's AleXa, you fuckin loser"

"Just go back to your Room ,AleXa" he said, "I have improtant business i need to do. just dont kill anyone on your way there."

"what the fuck ever" i said, storming out. "i'm gonna go make out with my bf"


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of dumblrdoers office & walked to ma room, but wen i was tryin to get their Hary Potter stoped me. Hes a fuking graphondor prep, so gross w/ his neat hur and stupide glashes

"AleXa!" He said "ma scar ish hurtin & I think its u-kno-who."

"i dont fuking car." I bellowed.

"but AleXa, u could b in sirious dangr!" He said

"i dont fuking"

Suddenly we were swarmed by a shit ton of preps who were screaming and stuff for no reason. Then! A guy in all black & w/ totally hawt albaster skin & no knows came flyin in on a broom. he flu at Harry & thru his wand. He hit Harry in teh middle og his scare and knoked him out. I tryd 2 scream but he grabed ma and started to fly awy with me. I was so scared but he was so hawt i was totally ok w/ it. he was kewler then all de preps at skull anyway. I mean who wants 2 b stuck with all dos fuking losers everyday.

Well we flu away i luked down and saw my bf run out and punh Harry bcuz he let Volmort take ma. Mi bf is so fuking hot, hes got suber brite blond hair and always wears really hot guyliner and MCR band shirts even tho teh teachers say he isnt supossed to. im gonna miss him but i hate those fukkin weirdos. I thot as i stuck up ma middle figer to the preps below and disapeared into teh clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Vldemwort took me 2 his secret lair when we left tha school. He set me down in the dark gothicly decorated room. It looked way cooler then hogworts, the walls were painted black and there were big stone pillars woith gargoils on top. The room was lit with big candles that had purple flames and there were a lot of cool shit like big magic books and skulls and shit on the tables around the room. 'aleXa" voldemorf said in a menacing but kinda sexy way "i brougt u here becuz you and I are alike... we are both evil. I want you 2 help me destroy hogwarts so that they cant stop me from my master plan."

"why not" I said, "there all fucking preps and fucking suck anyways. Sure ill help you."

"good.' he said. "folloew me..."

I follwoed him down a hallway lit with more purple candles. It was really dark but I could still see perfectly bcuz I have werewolf night vision. He took me to a dark room where he had a shit ton of papers o n the walls with his sexy handwriting written in blood. "u need 2 go back to da school and make it look like ur still one of them." he said. "i have these crystals for u to hide around the shcool, in places where they can weaken peple around them and turn them evil. I need a way to contact u that they cant trace so I can help u hide them in the rite places.

"i have my phone, I sdaid, I put a spell on it so no preps can use it. u can text me since they wont be able to see ur texts so nobody will evar find out

good, he said, now, I will sent u bak 2 da school. Give me ur number so we can start hiding the crystels right away, the sonner they start turning evil the better

he gave me the bag of crystals and I wrote down my number 4 him to text me. He used his wand and cast a spell 2 send me back, I showed up where my BF was still beating up harrt potter.

"aleXa are you alrite?!" my BF asked, I pretended I was dizzy and confused so they wouldnt think I had been talking with voldemorf. "i'm fine" I said "i just dont know what the fuck just happened. Lets go get sumfind 2 eat, my werewolf blood is makin me hungry.'

"ok" he sad and we left. He kicked harry in the stomack as we passed him on our way 2 the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got 2 teh great hall, mah BF and i sat at the slythrine table and he got me some food. I sat nd eat teh food for a whil bfore i got a txt. it was Voldmorts first massage.

_AleXa, go put a crystle in Snapes room. B carful._

i put my phone away b4 givin my bf a hot steamy kiss and leavin. Snapes room wasn't too far, and i got thar p fast. once i got there I waved ma wand and mad a crystle apper somewere in his room. But bfore I could leave the door open and closed again. It was Snap!

"what are yu doin here, aleXa?" He asked, standing very close to me. I was super uncomfertable but if i did something bad he wood get ma expelled.

"i wantd to thank you" i said "fur taking me to Dumblefuck and making me better"

"What are you doing?" he said like he didnt belive me "Your lying."

Oh fuck he knew.

"No im not, your really that grate and i want to thank you." i gave him a wink of my yellow eye and walkd out, squeezing hish ass on my way out.

he actully has a good but, but ill never tell ma bf because hell be mad im working wif Voldimort w/o him and hit on Snape.


End file.
